divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic (Fourth Era)
Introduction This article is a continuation of Republic (Third Era) Now with a clean slate, the Republic chose to become incorporated as a region of the new superpower of Divinitycraft: Jotunheim. Unfortunately, the server reset was not immediately successful and the leadership of Jotunheim was largely absent. The inactivity eventually gave the region of the Republic absolute control over the faction. With its new capital of Quale, the Republic attempted to remain a small city-state. Unexpectedly, a new faction - also a descendant of Jotunheim - began to grow, this faction was Kronos. Under the joint leadership of Ara_72 and wittypotato, Kronos would grow to an awesome size given the inactive status of the server. Seeing that the Republic was one of the more active faction, a merger was declared and executed between Kronos and Republic. And thus the Aeternum Empire was born with Ara_72 and wittypotato as its leaders. Under the Aeternum Empire, the Republic changed its name and titles to a more Roman/Latin aesthetic and moved its capital from Old Quale to New Quale (now known simply as Quale). The Republic was renamed to the Respublica and was the most populous province of Aeternum. It contributed much to the activity, not only of the faction, but to the entire server as well. The Respublica province would be known for its independent nature and dislike for the imperial government which was inactive for most of the time. Eventually, after being advised by his most trusted officers, Imperator geko96 gave an ultimatum to the un-elected leader Ara_72. This ultimatum demanded absolute power be given to the Respublica and its leadership. After being rebuffed, the Respublica organized a coup d'état and reestablished the Respublica as an independent nation. History The Republic as The Respublica (2017) As an independent power, the Respublica grew to become far greater than the Aeternum Empire. The coup resulted also in a new government for the Respublica and was, for a time, run by one Imperator, geko96, with two Consuls, ducksRus9 and Niknakjsb123, and a Senate composed of various Respublica elites. Respublica continued to grow in size ever since. However, with a recent spike in player count, given the school year was ending, new enemies and problems arose. Despite their never-ending optimism and perseverance, other factions still believe that the Republic is a 'noob' faction. This is thought to be because of their fighting and building skills, or lack thereof. The Respublica (as of May 2017) After countless debates and many long government meetings, the Fourth Era of the Republic (Respublica) completed its first merger between them and Zakuul. Zakuul, led by Seanslayer, was a merger between Zakuul and TheIndustry (led by philperron00). The Senate of the Republic and the High Government of Zakuul eventually devised a government plan that mixed the two different government styles. In the end, Seanslayer and geko96 agreed to be co-leaders, switching off faction leadership every once a week or whenever they see fit. Soon after this merger, another one occurred which resulted in the annexation of The City of Atacama from the faction Atacama (led by PolskiMelonski). Respublica more than doubled its size within a few weeks, living up to it's forerunners' precedents. Similarly to the other Eras, as Republic grew in size the magnitude of Her wars grew as well. When the Republic seceded from Aeternum, they took the capital, Astroika, with them. Tension between the resulting faction WallTec have been apparent but more or less calm; The Republic and WallTec were allies. However, when asked to hand over Astroika geko96 replied with a firm no. After hearing about a group called The Alliance, geko96 feared that a new Lordaeron was emerging. In response to that, he gave ducksRus9 and philperron00 the right away to blow up Astroika. As the two were blowing up the city, WallTec and its ally, Seshara, began claiming the land. It is unclear what happened first: the bombing or the claiming. Regardless, this land dispute sparked the beginning of the Fourth Great War. As of June 7, 2017, the warring parties were: WallTec, Seshara, Vandermar and Lordaeron versus Respublica and Wallachia. By the end of the war, the city of Astroika had been claimed by WallTec and was being rebuilt much to geko96's dismay. After all of this happened, geko96, leader of the Republic for over five years, had temporarily stepped down for a short time - giving sole control to Seanslayer. The Sacking of Quale (September 2017) Click here for more information on the city of Quale. Early September of 2017, Quale, the capital city of the Respublica, was sacked by a successor faction of WallTec, the Kaiserreich. The Respublica had lost the expansive city of Quale due to the inactivity of Respublica citizenry. The consequences of the Sacking of Quale were four-fold; (1) The loss of many territorial holdings Lapidum, and Atacama, (2) The temporary reductionist re-interpretation of the Respublica government, (3) The loss of many citizens of Plebeian status (recruits/members) and Patrician status (mods), and (4) Moving the new capital to the city of The Spire (former capital of Zakuul). Despite these damages and changes done to the Respublica, the Respublica retained its status of hegemony over the server - however, now it is due to a lack of competition rather than any might within herself. Additionally, the Sacking of Quale led geko96 to resume his co-leader position and now shares the highest executive title of Dux with Seanslayer. Respublica Post-Quale Since the merger between Zakuul and Respublica in May of 2017, the Respublica government and capital had always retained greater control over her counterpart of Zakuul. After the fall of Quale, the city of The Spire suddenly became the new centre of administration over the vast republic. This brought renewed and more vigorous attention to the antarctic outpost. As the newly appointed capital, Zakuul began to influence the government of the Respublica - tying evermore closely the once separate factions into one united republic. For a brief period of time, the Senate abolished the Imperator and Prince offices - leaving only the Senatus (Senate) to rule. This period of time was short-lived and, once the player count began to return to its former heights, the former government was returned but with slight modifications, the greatest being the permanent removal of the Prince position and the switch from the Imperator title to the Dux title (this latter title was now used by both Seanslayer and geko96). Although there has been a general peace after the fall of Quale, some minor wars and battles were fought. These wars, in contrast to the Fourth Great War, were not against any major opponents and were usually resolved with decisive victories for the Respublica. These victories, though small, helped reconfirm the hegemonic leadership which faltered during the Fourth Great War and the Sacking of Quale. Government and Politics The Respublica government has always been centered around the republican model of Rome. During the Third Era, the Republic (or in its full English name, the United Republic Empire) held firm in the variation created of this model. After the server reset and a new era dawned, the Republic, later the Respublica (whose full Latin name being the Imperium Iunctus Respublicae), switched its governing model six times; the Jotunheim Government, the Aeternum Government, the Respublica Government, the Republic of Zakuul Government, the Small Government, and the Second Republic of Zakuul Government. As more and more events transpired, and new governments came and went, new issues and interests developed. Since the Respublica had always been a large faction which permitted all her citizens to voice opinions, this has allowed political divisions to form and, at times, threaten the Republic with secession. However, throughout those turbulent periods and new government models, the common factors were their adherence to the Roman ideal and the principle – upon which the Republic was founded on in 2010 – that all factions would be united under one common republic. Ultimately, it is this unifying principle which has permitted great liberty and great security within the following government models. Jotunheim Government This governing system, not counting the Third Era, had two phases; a provincial period, and an independent period (although it did not change in transitioning between those phases). Due to the laxity of the federal Jotunheim Government, this model of the Republic was first used when she was a mere province within Jotunheim – shortly after the collapse of the federal government, however, the Republic stood alone with her governing bodies. Rudimentary in design, the Jotunheim Government continued the model from the Third Era in some ways and improved it in others. The Emperor was the highest office and was responsible for overseeing the entire faction as well as its two legislative bodies; The High Council and the Senate. The High Council The High Council was a small elite group which was headed by the Emperor and was supported by two subordinate advising positions; the Head-Advisor and the Advisor. This group made the final and ultimate decisions for the faction and answered to none other. Within the group the Emperor (obviously) held the highest command; followed by the Head-Advisor and then Advisor. Although it could pass decrees by fiat, the High Council did not usually act without counsel with the Senate first. Additionally, the High Council acted also as the head of the military of the Republic. The position of Emperor was immovable and geko96 held that title without any legal means set in place to remove him. The advisor positions were instead fluid and the person holding that position could be removed if geko96 and the other advisor agreed. In order to join the High Council a vacancy of either one or both of the advisor positions had to be. Only then would a referendum be called by the Senate and then the Emperor would choose who would become the new advisor(s). The Senate The Senate was the second, and lesser, governing body of the Jotunheim Government. Its responsibilities were restricted to only an advisory capacity for the High Council to follow. Under this government, membership in the Senate relied totally on the individual’s faction status – in other words, restricting membership only to mods. To become a mod during this government, the Emperor and the High Council would appoint an eligible candidate among the citizenry (often times relying on the Senate for advice on the matter). To be considered as “eligible”, the citizen had to prove him/herself as competent in one of four fields. These fields corresponded to the four different positions that could be attained by joining the Senate; Governor (leadership capabilities being demonstrated by having run a faction or a section of a faction cities, states, provinces, districts, etc.), General (great skill in coordinating attacks, organizing defenses, and fighting in battle), Lord/Lady (great talent for building), and Senator (an exclusive position which guaranteed mod-ship on any other server the Republic was on; it was earned by helping administer the faction website, social media, or youtube channel). A member of the Senate, during this time, could be removed at the will of the Emperor and High Council (sometimes at the request/advisement of other Senate members). Since the members of the Senate were required to administer the building, military organization, and other faculties of the Republic, the official government of the Republic ended with the Senate. However, the non-official hierarchy continued with independent citizens competing for differing jobs and private positions which have not been recorded (such as religious leadership or commerce). Aeternum Government Similar to the Jotunheim faction, Aeternum placed the Republic, now the Respublica, in a subordinate governing role to the imperial government of Aeternum. Under the Aeternum regime, the Respublica was, despite being subordinate, still allowed a fraction of self-government. Consequently, the system used under Jotunheim was re-employed but with the introduction of the new Roman/Latin aesthetic which had come to dominate Respublican culture. This meant nothing really changed in a functional sense, but the titles and names for people and places have been renamed to their Latin counter-part (ex. Lord became Dominus, Emperor became Imperator, Advisor became Consul, etc.). Major Political Divisions Under the Aeternum Government, the first political divisions were formed in the Respublica. Of the more noticeable interest groups which were born were the Independence Party and the People’s Party (it is important to note that these names subsequent “party” names were never formal nor used; their names are to be used as short-hand for the purposes of their description). The Independence Party during this government was an interest group focused on the separation of the Respublica from the Aeternum Empire. This group was nationalistic and resentful of the Imperial government which – as they claimed – was oppressing, ignoring, and ridiculing the Respublica since the merger was announced. The People’s Party was, at this time, an anti-mod bloc of the Respublica populace. These people did not feel the Respublica was offering the same representation or equal treatment of her players as she once had before the merger between the Respublica and the Aeternum Empire. Although this party shared similar goals with the Independence Party, the People’s Party was specifically interested in the individual’s voice rather than the nationalist fervor of the Independence Party. Respublica Government After the coup and the declaration of independence that followed, the newly freed Respublica faction developed an entirely new government which did more than use Latin titles for the old Republic senatorial positions. The four original senatorial positions, under the Respublica Government, changed to a total of five new positions. The High Council, once an official body, became an unofficial group – although its influence was still felt. The citizens were also more included in this new form of government by the formal creation of an organized military apparatus as well as the distinction between formal office holders and mods (renamed to Patricius Patricii). The High Council The High Council under the Respublica Government became entirely advisory and unofficial in name. The purpose of the High Council was to help take more decisive and executive actions – much like how the previous High Councils functioned under other governments. None of these members, in contrast to previous High Councils, could be removed by a decision made within the High Council itself. This is because the leader of the High Council, the Imperator, was impossible to remove due to his power being the unchallengeable supreme authority within the entire faction and the Consuls could only be removed if a general election resulted in their replacement by a new candidate. Senatus Under this government model, the Senate began to obtain greater power. Since the High Council was now an unofficial advisory body, the Senate became filled with new offices which held true power and responsibilities. The Senate was led by the two Consuls, who were advisors to the Imperator and the top military leaders and diplomats. After the Consuls came the Praetor positions, which were in charge of ensuring people followed the rules by acting as judges. The third position were the Aediles, which effectively replaced the Dominus position as the new builder office. Following Aedile were the Quaestor positions, which were assistant positions for anyone who wanted to help the higher ranked Senators. The lowest rank in the Senate at this time was the Tribunus Militarum, which held no power and was a temporary position to be held before being approved for Quaestor rank; during this time, the Tribunus Militarum was expected to help Legates with their duties. Non-Senatorial Offices Outside of the Senate and the unofficial “High Council”, there were newly created positions to better organize religious, military, and provincial affairs. The Gubernator position was created to lead provinces. The Legate was the position of General and oversaw one legion in the Respublica military. The Pontifex Maximus led the Respublica in religious matters and built temples (Lightism was the state religion). The final non-Senate office was the Tribunus, which was the ambassador position. Social Orders As all following governments (with the exception of the Small Government) will also do, the Social Orders were created to separate faction leadership from mods. This was to better integrate new people into the faction and have the faction leadership better represent the people in the faction. In so doing, the people best suited to lead the faction were allowed to do so even if they were not mods. To clearly demonstrate this separation of office and social status, these three statuses were created: * Patricius – Mods * Plebeius – Members * Socius – Recruits '' '' Of these social statuses, Patricians and Plebeians were allowed equal access to Senatorial and non-Senatorial offices. Only the Socius position was still restricted and could not serve. This was because recruits were deemed “too new” to be allowed even a minimum of governmental power. Major Political Divisions Under the Respublica Government, three political groups vied for power: the Merger Party, the Independence Party, and the People’s Party. Of these parties, two existed prior to the formation of the Respublica Government. The Merger Party is the name to be used to define people who had supported the merger between the Respublica and Zakuul. As with all the party names, this was never popularized or mentioned, nor were any of the parties “official”. Regardless, the sentiment of uniting Respublica and Zakuul into one faction was not a universal agreement in the Respublica. Of the more notable proponents of this was the Imperator, geko96. The Independence Party was one of the two parties of people which existed before the Respublica Government was formed. Under this government, the Independence Party changed its goal from achieving Independence from Aeternum (which was a success) to avoiding the merger between the Respublica and Zakuul factions. According to people who subscribed to these ideas, the merger was a bad idea because it seemed to reflect the same choices made previously with Aeternum. The People’s Party under the Respublica Government became the most popular party of the faction. Unlike under the Aeternum Government, the People’s Party now focused on the disparities between the Patrician and Plebeian classes. Although never going so far to argue for a disbandment of the faction, the People’s Party argued that the newly formed Respublica Government was not rewarding Plebeians fairly for doing what they perceived as the work that either met or surpassed the work which Patricians did. Republic of Zakuul Government After the Respublica leadership agreed to the merger between the Respublica and Zakuul, the Respublica Government was modified to fit the new ideas of the Zakuul faction. The High Council Under the Republic of Zakuul Government, the High Council was restored to be an official branch of government. Within it, however, now stood two co-leadership positions and two subservient leadership positions. The Imperator position was the greatest of the four titles; however, it shared equal power with the Dux office. These two positions governed the entirety of the Respublica with absolute power. Serving directly beneath them were the Princes. Each Prince was selected by one of the two co-leaders and was responsible for either the military or the Senate. Subsequently, the two Prince positions were the Princeps Senatii (Prince of the Senate), and Princeps Militarii (Prince of the Military). All together, the High Council was an executive branch that had its own hierarchy, as just described, and was both collectively and individually the highest authority(ies) within the Respublica. Senatus The Senate remained largely unchanged from the Respublica Government model. The only difference was the Senate was now led by the Princeps Senatii. Non-Senatorial Offices Most non-Senatorial positions were eliminated or changed. Of those which remained unchanged and un-elminated was only the office of Gubernator (which continued to function as before the merger). Aside from Gubernator, the new positions which replaced the old ones were all military. The office of Knight Captain officially replaced Legate (although Legate remained in use) and the position of Knight was created as a new rank for elite soldiers. Social Orders The Social Orders remained the same as under the Respublica Government. Major Political Divisions After the merger with Zakuul had been accomplished, the Merger Party ceased to exist, as did the Independence Party. The People’s Party, however, remained and acted as the rival interest group to the developing War Party. The War Party was the group of people which came together from the Independence and Merger Parties. Although such an alliance might seem strange, the merger ironically worked so well that the faction stood as the greatest power on the server by a much larger margin than ever before. As a result, there were no other factions worth a concentrated effort in merging with nor any other major factions to worry the Independents. In other words, the Respublica was now surrounded only by allied factions or pseudo-vassalized factions. This newly formed “supremacist” attitude led to many players to demand war against any who stood against the might of the Respublica. Consequently, this party was responsible for the antagonizing of the Lordaeron Alliance and the eventual declaration of war which sparked the Fourth Great War. The People’s Party continued to stand as the party against the mods and leadership of the faction. Feeling disillusioned with many of the choices made by the faction leaders, and not feeling respected, the People’s Party openly threatened secession during this period and some did leave temporarily. However, in part due to the Fourth Great War, many of these anti-establishment and anti-war feelings were not as popular as they once were. As people rejoined the faction and made amends with the leadership, the People’s Party slowly dwindled in influence as class conflict was replaced with a hatred for the Lordaeron Alliance. The Small Government After the Sacking of Quale and a large drop in player activity, the Respublica adopted the Small Government model which abolished the High Council, the Social Orders, and elevated the Consul office as the highest authority of the faction. Major Political Divisions Although the Fourth Great War did not end terribly, it did not provide the satisfying conclusion many had hoped. Additionally, the Sacking of Quale and decline in player activity reduced the government in such a way that class conflict was all but eliminated. As a result, both the War Party and the People’s Party ceased to exist – leaving no major political divisions within the Small Government. The Second Republic of Zakuul Government Once the player count returned to normal and the capital was moved to The Spire, the Small Government was removed and all it had abolished was returned with some revisions. Dux The High Council was finally abolished in its entirety with the exception of the leader position. This position replaces the Imperator position with the title of Dux and both co-leaders (geko96 and Seanslayer) share this title with equal powers, privileges, and honors. The official faction leader powers, under this government, are transferred between the two co-leaders weekly. Senatus The Senate remained the same with few exceptions. The Praetor position no longer is a judge and has now replaced the Gubernator position to oversee Provinces. In addition to this change, the Quaestor also has been given more duties and responsibilities. Under this government, Quaestors are expected to count chunks, collect taxes, and recruit and introduce new players to the faction. Non-Senatorial Offices Under this government model, the Exarch is the only non-Senatorial office. This office is the job of General of a Legion and is ultimately subordinate to the Duces and the Consuls (in that order). Social Orders The Social Orders remained the same as under the Respublica Government. Major Political Divisions Due to the resurgence of player activity, the Respublica under the Second Republic of Zakuul Government could afford to restore many of the practices from the First Republic of Zakuul Government. Despite this, the player activity was still not high enough to spark any new conflicts either outside nor inside the faction. As a result of this Pax Respublicae, no political divisions exist under this model government. Culture and Religion To be added Territory To be addedCategory:Factions Category:Fourth Era Category:History